The invention relates to a device for stranding elongated stranding elements by using an axially extending supply wire via which the stranding elements are fed to a stranding disk.
European Reference EP 0 034 352 B1 discloses a stranding device in which a stranding disk is seated in a separately withdrawable fashion on the end of a permanently attached tube accumulator via a thread there having an associated retaining nut.
By contrast, in the case of so-called supply-wire stranding machines what is important is practical accommodation of the supply wire, the stranding disk and/or further stranding components, in particular, for example, owing to the relatively small cross-sectional dimensions of the supply wire or natural stiffness of the latter.